


Spanner in the Works

by StarsInANightSky



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, babyyyyy, set after first trial, so spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-13 11:09:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18467728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsInANightSky/pseuds/StarsInANightSky
Summary: I’ve just discovered this ship and I appreciate it and so I’m contributing the only way I know how: shitty mpreg uwu





	1. uh oh spaghettios

Kazuichi had just been fucked by Hajime Hinata.  
Hajime.  
Of all people, Hajime!  
He’d come to his cabin, and knocked furiously on the door, merely a few hours after the trial.  
They’d watched Teruteru die, and then a little while later, they had sex.  
That’s not how respecting the dead was supposed to work. Right?  
But Hajime had waltzed in, grabbed Kazuichi’s chin, and snogged him.  
What was the mechanic supposed to do? Not kiss him back? Ha, right.  
It’s not everyday a cute guy comes up and makes out with you.  
So what they were trapped on an island, in a bizarre killing game? So what, Kazuichi has no fucking idea who he’s more attracted to, Sonia or Hajime?  
And so fucking what that Hajime is probably using him as a coping mechanism? Kazuichi will oblige. He’ll help make Hajime better.  
He wants to be useful, after all.  
Hajime pushed him down on the bed, sucking on his jaw, straddling him with his long legs.  
He didn’t seem entirely there.  
Kazuichi needed to make sure he knew what he was doing.  
“Hey... uh Hajime? What are you doing?”  
Okay that was dumb.  
Hajime sat on his waist.  
“I’m having sex with you.”  
Jesus, blunt much?  
“Oh. Okay.”  
“That’s alright, right?”  
He seemed to have come to his senses for a moment.  
“Yeah. I mean... no homo right?”  
“Obviously.”  
Hajime gyrated his hips, grinding their pelvises together, before leaning down and nibbling Kazuichi’s neck.  
Kazuichi himself let out a whine. A fucking whine.  
He momentarily imagined what having sex with Sonia would be like, but the image was blurry, as Hajime was busy ripping his clothes off.  
Probably nowhere as good as this.  
Hajime mumbled into his neck, dotting small hickeys all over Kazuichi’s neck. The mechanic dug his fingers into Hajime’s shoulder, gasping and mewling as things progressed.  
Once Hajime had finished, he left immediately, leaving Kazuichi to reflect on what the fuck just happened.  
His pink hair was messy and he had marks all over him from where Hajime had sucked and nipped at his skin.  
He let out a shaky breath.  
Kazuichi stared at his ceiling, sheets soaked with cum, and balled his fists.  
Fucking hell. Fuck, fuck, fuck.  
No this was not allowed.  
His dad would... his dad would riot.  
Kazuichi was not gay.  
An image of Hajime topping him floating into his mind.  
He could not be gay.  
Nope.  
No no no.  
Kazuichi tugged at his hair, and let out a dry sob.  
He didn’t want to be gay. Dad would... dad...  
He tried to focus on Sonia, Mikan, any of the girls.  
It wasn’t working.  
This wasn’t fucking allowed.  
Kazuichi got up, and ripped the sheets off of his bed, before turning to stare at himself in the mirror, the marks Hajime left him with bright.  
Fuck.  
He shakily removed his contacts, and threw himself down on his now-bare bed.  
He didn’t sleep.  
And it has nothing to do with Teruteru’s execution.

Hajime ignored him the following day. Although, maybe Kazuichi was the one avoiding him? Everytime they were in the same room, the mechanic fled as soon as he could.  
It’s not like Hajime was trying to talk to him.  
At least that’s what he thought, until the boy in question cornered him.  
“Kazuichi. We should talk.”  
Kazuichi’s eyes darted, looking for an escape.  
“Please?”  
The pink haired Ultimate sighed, and nodded, wrench shaking in his hand.  
Hajime glanced around, making sure no one was listening.  
“Last night was... I shouldn’t have - I’m sorry.”  
Sorry???  
“Why?”  
Hajime raised his eyebrows.  
“Why? Because... I forced myself onto you! That’s not cool. And... it was a weird coping mechanism, and I just shouldn’t have done it.”  
“You didn’t force anything.”  
That was sort of a lie. Which Hajime knew, he stared at Kazuichi blankly.  
“Okay, well maybe you did, but it was-”  
What was he saying?  
Just say ‘I didn’t like it, I’m not gay, don’t do it again.’ He could say that.  
“It wasn’t terrible.”  
THATS NOT WHAT HE WAS SUPPOSED TO SAY.  
Hajime blushed.  
“I, uh, a new island’s opened up... do you want to maybe explore it together?”  
Say no. C’mon Kazuichi, say no. Your father would despise this.  
“Yeah. Okay. Sounds good.”  
Fucking hell.  
Hajime smiled and squeezed Kazuichi’s hand.  
“Again, I’m sorry. If - if you want to, I dunno, get back at me, that’s chill.”  
“What?”  
Is Hajime telling him that they can have sex again?  
No no no, Kazuichi, stop thinking about this. Don’t be fucking gay.  
Hajime drew closer, and Kazuichi’s breath hitched. The brunet opened his mouth to say something, but Kazuichi caught his lips with his own.  
He was screaming internally.  
Fuck it. Maybe he was a bit gay. He would stop being gay once they got off he island. His dad would never have to know.  
Hajime stroked Kazuichi’s arm, nibbling his lip playfully, before Kazuichi drew back.  
“You good?”  
Kazuichi nodded.  
Hajime stroked the mechanic’s cheek, before leaping away from him a second Nagito entered the hangar.  
“Hajime! I’ve been looking all over for you.”  
Hajime shook his head.  
“I don’t want to talk to you. Not after the trial.”  
Nagito frowned as he watched Hajime drag Kazuichi out the aircraft hangar with him.

They’d covered a lot of ground, and were pretty confident on the new island’s layout, when Kazuichi found himself getting dizzy.  
Like, ridiculously dizzy.  
The ground beneath him was spinning, and he felt his legs give way. Hajime gripped him tightly, and was saying something, but he couldn’t make anything out, due to a loud ringing in his ears.  
He passed out.

When Kazuichi came to, his fellow students were crowding him, Hajime clearest in his eyeline.  
“Wuhh?”  
He then noticed Mikan straddling him as she took his temperature. He flushed slightly, and Hajime laid a palm on his shoulder.  
Jealousy?? Was Hajime jealous?  
“What’s wrong with him Mikan?”  
“Nothing I can detect!” Her voice wavered. “I’m sorry Kazuichi! I’m such a terrible nurse!”  
“God, shut up you bimbo.” Hiyoko prodded Kazuichi. “He’s probably just being dramatic.”  
“Maybe it was all the fucking walking around the island? I can help build up his strength!” Nekomaru gestured at Kazuichi’s lack of muscle.  
“The Deva’s are telling me that he likely requires more sustenance. Tell me, mortal, are you eating the required amount?”  
Kazuichi nodded, still dazed.  
“Upupu! What’s goin’ on here then?”  
To no-one’s pleasure, Monokuma arrived, closely followed by Monomi.  
“Monokuma, you brute! What did you do to Kazuichi?” The rabbit cried.  
“What, you think it’s me? Monomi, that’s so mean!”  
The students parted down the middle as Monokuma approached the Ultimate.  
“Well, well, our resident mechanic has fallen ill! Not to worry, I have some special Monomedicine that will help you feel better in no time!”  
Monokuma procured a pill bottle from seemingly nowhere, and offered it to Kazuichi.  
“Don’t fucking take it. The bear’s probably fuckin’ poisoned it.”  
“Aww, Mr Yakuza, you think that low of me? It’s against the rules for me to kill someone out of a trial!”  
“We don’t even know that you follow your own rules! We can’t trust you.” Mahiru folded her arms.  
As Kazuichi was about to agree, another wave of vertigo swam through him. He couldn’t think. He just wanted the swimming of his head to stop. He was vaguely aware of Monokuma anchoring his jaw open as the others tried to protect him, and he briefly felt a pill travel through his throat. Instantaneously, the dizziness lifted.  
He sat up straight, the students waiting with baited breath.  
“I think it’s fine guys? I feel better?”  
Monokuma tutted.  
“Obviously. I’m not allowed to hurt you unless you break the rules! Take some Monomedicine every time you’re dizzy. Upupupu!”  
With his signature laugh, he disappeared, leaving Kazuichi with the full pill bottle.  
“He’s up to something. Kazuichi, you shouldn’t take any more of those pills.” Sonia pointed at him defiantly.  
“Miss Sonia! I promise, I’m fine.”  
Was he imagining it, or did Hajime’s shoulders just tense?  
“She’s right. You shouldn’t have anymore. You don’t know what they’ll do.” Hajime spoke quietly.  
“Alright, alright!”  
Kazuichi stretched, leaping up before adjusting his beanie.  
“I’m hungry. I’ll see you guys back at the hotel!”  
Kazuichi sprinted to the first island.

He was dizzy. Again.  
He hadn’t even done anything.  
Kazuichi was just sitting there, eating his food, when things went wonky again.  
He looked at the pill bottle.  
Hmm.  
What’s the worst that could happen, really? Monokuma couldn’t kill him.  
He took another one, against everyone’s advice.  
He took another when he felt his dizziness come back, again and again. He’d emptied the bottle by the end of the day, and sure enough, he hadn’t felt dizzy for hours.  
“That was fuckin’ stupid.”  
“Kazuichi, you have no idea what was in them.”  
“That wasn’t medically advised!”  
But seriously, he felt fine.  
He continued his evening as usual, and went to bed with everyone else.  
It just wasn’t particularly easy to fall asleep.  
Kazuichi needed Hajime inside him, right fucking now.

He got up and waltzed to his cabin, leaning on the doorframe, in what he hoped was sexy. He rang the doorbell a few times.  
Hajime padded to the door, eyes widening when he saw who was there.  
“Hey~” Kazuichi grinned, displaying his shark teeth. “Mind if I come in?”  
Hajime stepped aside, allowing the mechanic to enter, locking the door behind them.  
“You alright?”  
Kazuichi nodded, eyes lidded, and moved in for a kiss.  
Hajime kisses him back, hands immediately tangling themselves in pink hair. They broke apart to catch their breath.  
“The pills. You shouldn't have had them.”  
“I’m fine. I promise.”  
Kazuichi wrapped his arms around Hajime’s neck, hoisting himself up to straddle his waist.  
“You’re so tall.”  
Hajime snorted.  
“Yeah...” he felt Kazuichi gently nip at his ears and neck, “fuck dude, were they fucking horny pills?”  
Kazuichi shrugged, tugging at Hajime’s shirt.  
“You said I could get payback. I’m getting it.”  
Hajime nodded. “I did say that. What would you like me to do?”  
Kazuichi inhaled deeply. God, is Hajime saying he’ll do whatever he wants?  
Oh the possibilities.  
“I want you to fuck me. I want you to cum inside me. I want you to make me beg.” Kazuichi tightened his straddle. “I want you to fuck me so hard that I scream.”  
Hajime hesitated for a second, answer Kazuichi was slightly worried he’d back out. But then the mechanic was on his back, as Hajime unbuckled his belt.  
Mmhmm.  
This would be fun.

Kazuichi didn’t wake up in his own bed. He was tangled in Hajime’s arms, both of them stark naked.  
He had no recollection of what happened.  
Kazuichi glanced down at his body, which was raw with hickeys. The room stank of sex.  
He fucking loved it.  
Kazuichi only had faint snippets of the previous day, something to do with pills and dizziness. He was pretty sure he’d been the one to initate his and Hajime’s encounter this time around.  
Even if he couldn’t remember it, it was probably good.  
He felt oddly more comfortable with the whole sex-with-dudes thing than he had previously.  
Maybe Hajime was just that good?  
Mmf. Probably.

The next few weeks went by without a hitch. No murders. Not so many arguments. Everyone was relatively calm. Kazuichi and Hajime had been having a good time, with regular, vigorous sex. They weren’t labelling whatever they were. And they weren’t outright keeping it a secret, they just hadn’t told the other students yet. Partly because they were both afraid of the potential of a murder. Nagito definitely wanted to fuck Hajime, and he’d proved himself to be dangerous. If anyone would become his target, it would be Kazuichi.  
Other than that, everything was going as smoothly as it could. Monokuma hadn’t given them a motive or anything! While everyone else was saying it meant he’s planning on something bigger, Kazuichi decided to just look at the brighter side. No more deaths for now.  
It was hard, sometimes, remembering how two of their classmates were dead. They just had to push past it.  
Everything was going great.  
And then Kazuichi threw up one morning, and had Monokuma there to greet him.  
“Upupu! Hey there, Kazuichi. Hope you liked the pills I gave you!”  
“They got rid of the dizziness.” Kazuichi said nervously.  
“Not the only thing they did!”  
Kazuichi felt like he was going to be sick again. He was right, gagging down the toilet seat.  
“What, they’re making me sick?”  
“That’s one way to put it.”  
Kazuichi wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.  
“Can you just... explain?”  
Monokuma let out his ear piercing laugh.  
“Well, it seems some people forgot they were being recorded and monitored at all times.”  
“And you’re punishing me for it?”  
“Well yes. You are 1 of the 2 culprits after all.”  
Huh?  
OH.  
“I mean... the rules never said we couldn’t be intimate with each other.”  
“That’s true, that’s true. But think about the example you’re setting. Underage sex? May as well be killing eachother... oh wait! That’s what you're supposed to be doing.”  
“So the pills are to make me sick to punish me for having sex?”  
“Well, I was going to punish you individually, but what’s more wonderful than watching two people despair over the same thing!”  
“What’s Hajime got to do with this?”  
Monokuma growled.  
“Stop interrupting, I’m explaining! Kazuichi, you might want to be slightly more careful than you were before... you’re eating for two now!”  
Huh?  
“What?”  
Monokuma growled once more.  
“C’mon, you can’t be that dumb! Surely you know what eating for two means.”  
“Yeah... that’s for when girls are pregnant. I don’t under- Do I have a tapeworm?”  
Monokuma laughed.  
“No. How about I spell it out for you? Those pills have changed your insides for me. Congratulations on your pregnancy! Maybe now you’ll think before disrespecting my game.”  
Monokuma disappeared, leaving Kazuichi reeling.  
Ha. Ha. No fucking way.  
He prodded his stomach.  
There’s no way... that’s - ha! Monokuma was joking. He was a guy. He couldn’t...  
His doorbell rung loudly.  
Shaking, Kazuichi opened it, seeing Hajime looking panicked.  
“Oh, thank god you’re alive. Monokuma told me I should check up on you. You’re alright, yeah?”  
Kazuichi didn’t say anything. He didn’t know what he was supposed to say.  
“Kaz? You are alright, right? He hasn’t... you’re not hurt, are you?”  
Kazuichi’s eyes darted around, pulling Hajime indoors with him.  
“Dude, you’re scaring me. What’s wrong?”  
Kazuichi opened his mouth. Alright, calmly tell Hajime that you might be having his child. Just, be chill about it.  
“Kazuichi?”  
“Pregnant!” He ended up yelling.  
That wasn’t chill. Not chill at all.


	2. Big gasps

Hajime stared at Kazuichi for a minute, before cracking a worried grin.  
“Ha... you got me for a second there. Seriously, what’s up?”  
Kazuichi swallowed.  
“I am serious. Monokuma... he, he - the pills - body - because of the sex - and-!”  
Kazuichi has worked himself up into a state, and Hajime looked concerned.  
“Deep breaths alright? Listen, Kaz, there is no way you could be pregnant. You’re a guy. We’re both guys. He’s probably just trying to stress you out, to give you ‘despair’ or whatever. It’s okay. It’s okay.”  
Kazuichi nodded a few times.  
“That makes sense. More sense than - yeah that’s makes sense.”  
Hajime kissed Kazuichi’s cheek softly, stroking his hand.  
“Yeah. You’re alright.”  
Kazuichi nodded again, before cracking a smile.  
“So you were really worried about me?”  
“Obviously! You’re my boyf-! You’re, uh, my...”  
Kazuichi was preening himself.  
“Were you about to call me your boyfriend?”  
Hajime went red.  
“I know we said no labels but-!”  
Kazuichi silenced him with a kiss.  
“Boyfriend sounds good.”  
Hajime flushed further, pulling Kazuichi onto his lap.  
“Good. I like that.”  
“I like you.”  
Hajime blushes again.   
“When did you get so good at this?”  
Kazuichi laughed, forgetting all about his and Monokuma’s earlier conversation. For a second anyway, as his stomach, once more, decided to evict it’s contents.  
Hajime was hot on his heels as he fled to the bathroom, a shaking hand rubbing circles on his back.  
“You alright?”  
Kazuichi gagged.  
Hajime was flustered. He had no idea what to do in this situation. He decided to just continue soothing him, and holding Kazuichi’s hair out his face.  
“Ugh.”  
The mechanic leant back onto Hajime’s chest, eyes landing on something Monokuma had left for him in the bathroom.  
Oh.  
Hajime followed his gaze, and squeezed Kazuichi’s shoulder.  
“If you’re really worried about it, take one. I’ll do one too, to make sure they’re not all marked positive or something.”  
Kazuichi pulled the box closer to him, opening it and pulling out the pack of pregnancy tests. Why were there so many?

Turns out, that was a valid amount, as Kazuichi had all of them laid out in front of him.  
One half were ones he’d taken. The other half, Hajime. Just to double check there was no tricky business.  
Sure enough, all of the ones on his side were positive, whilst Hajime’s all displayed negative.  
Fuck.  
Kazuichi laid against his boyfriend, eyes shut tight. It was all a dream. Not real.  
He couldn’t be pregnant. That was just... not how things work.  
Hajime was silent, running his hand up and down Kazuichi’s arm.  
“It could be cancer.”  
“What?” Hajime bolted upright. “That’s... Having a baby is better than you having cancer, jesus Kaz!”  
“I’m just saying... It’s more likely.”  
“We could ask Mikan.”  
“But what if I am pregnant? How do we even begin to explain that to her?”  
Kazuichi threw his hands in the air.  
“Well... which one do you think it is?”  
Kazuichi turned to Hajime, open mouthed for a bit. He needed to think.  
His hand floated towards his stomach, as though magnetised there.  
And Kazuichi knew.  
“I’m pregnant.”  
Hajime nodded, watching Kazuichi’s hand.  
“Okay.”  
“Okay?”  
“As in, okay, we’re having a baby on an island where we’re being made to kill each other, so I need to start thinking about how to keep both you and the baby safe.”  
Kazuichi gawped.  
“You’re not freaking out?”  
“I’ll be honest, I reckon you’ve got that part covered for the both of us.”  
Kazuichi let out a dry laugh.  
Fucking hell, he was having a baby. With Hajime.  
He wriggled into Hajime, hands nervously floating above his stomach. Hajime’s hands joined his, and slowly touched down.  
“We’ve got this. We’re gonna be alright. I promise.”

There were obviously many things that the couple should probably do. They should speak to Mikan, to check everything’s alright with both Kazuichi and the... the baby, they needed to tell their classmates - better to reveal it to them now than have them find out a few months down the line, and most importantly, they needed to get off the island.   
Easiest thing first. Telling people.  
Both of them were stressing about this. It would make Kazuichi a larger target, both metaphorically, and, in a few months, physically too.  
Hajime decided the best way to combat this would be to accompany Kazuichi at all times. Which, hey, maybe would be a tiny bit overbearing, but he’d rather have an irritated Kazuichi than a dead one.  
Most of the students of Hope’s Peak were sat in the restaurant, wrapped up in their own conversations or wariness. Kazuichi fidgeted. Hajime had gone to find Nagito, to both keep an eye on him and so they could tell all the classmates in one fell swoop. However, he was taking a ridiculously long time.  
“Do you think Hajime’s okay?” Sonia piped up.  
“I am sure all is fine, my dark queen.” Tanaka took her hand.  
Oh!  
“You guys are dating?” Kazuichi asked, in desperate need of a distraction.  
However, everyone misconstrued this.  
“Hey, Soda, stop trying to fuck Sonia. It’s not going to happen.” Akane grunted.  
“Yeah! There’s no need to be such a desperate virgin!” Hiyoko folded her arms adamantly.  
Well that was the opposite of true.  
“I’m not a virgin!”  
“People! We’re distracting ourselves! Hajime could be in trouble.”  
Ugh, Kazuichi did not want to think about that right now. What was even the likelyhood that Hajime gets killed off the day after they find out he’s pregnant?  
The thought of having a baby, with no Hajime to help him, was scary.  
Luckily for him, the brunet arrived just then, dragging Nagito behind him.  
“We told you to come to breakfast every day so we could keep an eye on you.”  
“Hajime! You’re all so talented... you shouldn’t waste your time looking out for a mere nobody like me!”  
Hajime rolled his eyes, taking a seat next to Kazuichi, hand floating above his thigh.  
He glanced at the mechanic, who gave a shaky smile and a nod.  
“Now that we’re all here, I, uh, need to tell you something. Well,” Hajime squeezed Kazuichi’s shoulder, “we need to tell you something. Kazuichi is, um, pregnant. With my child.”  
Silence.  
“What the fuck?” Fuyuhiko waved his fork at them. “Bullshit.”  
Kazuichi stared at his plate. “I wish.”  
“How?”  
“The pills.”  
This was met with groans.  
“We told you not to take them!”  
“God, you’re so fucking dumb.”  
“Wait!” Akane put down her fork, a monumental feat, “does this mean you guys are fucking?”  
Hajime blushed, but nodded, sending a nervous look to Nagito.  
“Wow Hajime, congratulations! I always knew someone as great as you would never consider someone lowly like me!”  
Kazuichi wasn’t really tuned into the hubbub around him, busy glaring at his plate. He wasn’t in the mood to eat anything. But that can’t be good for the - the baby.  
He doubted he’d ever be ever to shake the hesitance he felt about the idea of a baby. Growing inside him.  
This was Monokuma’s punishment after all. It was incredibly likely that just as he finally gets used to the idea of a child, it’s taken away from him.  
Fucking hell.  
Kazuichi prodded his cereal with a spoon. It felt like there was too much in the bowl, even though it was the same amount as he’d always had.  
“God, Kazuichi’s gonna get so fat!” Hiyoko giggled. “Like a little piggy!”  
“Hey! I’m right here!”  
Hiyoko sent him a smarmy grin.  
“Shouldn’t you be eating? You do have a baby to provide for now!”  
Kazuichi pushed his bowl away from him. He couldn't stomach anything right now.  
Hajime leaned over and muttered in his ear.  
“You alright? Do you want something else?”  
“I’m okay.”  
Hajime hesitated, but nodded anyway, turning to the ultimate nurse.  
“Mikan, you got any proficiency in, yknow, pregnancy stuff?”  
“I think I know the basics. Do you think that will be helpful? I can definitely provide an ultrasound.”  
Hajime glanced again at Kazuichi.  
“Maybe. Thanks for the offer.”  
The mechanic abruptly stood up then.  
“I, uh, need to go. Still have to try figure out if I can get that airplane working.”  
His classmates watched him leave, Hajime hot on his tail.

Kazuichi took a deep breath once he’d left the foyer, hands noticeably shaking. Automatically, he broke down.  
“Hey! Hey, hey, Kaz, it’s alright. C’mere. I’ve got you. It’s okay. I’m here.”  
Hajime wrapped himself around Kazuichi, letting his shoulder dry up his tears.  
“I don’t... a baby. God. Fuck. Hajime, I’m scared. I’m so fucking scared.”  
Hajime cradled him.  
“It’s okay. I’ve got you. I’m going to protect you. I’m here.”  
Hajime continued his reassurances, holding Kazuichi close, and waving past the other students as they left, each mumbling their own comments - an ‘it will be alright’ from Chiaki, a ‘good luck’ from Ibuki and a giggle from Hiyoko were a few examples.  
Finally, after what seemed like an age, Kazuichi pulled away, wiping his eyes with his jumpsuit sleeve.  
“Sorry... I don’t know what came over me. Ugh, god.” Kazuichi shook himself. “Jesus, that was a trip.”  
Hajime pressed his lips to Kazuichi’s cheek.  
“Don’t worry. It’s okay. Wanna go see Mikan?”  
Kazuichi nodded, about to move before abruptly stopping.  
“I’m hungry. I should probably eat something.”

After Kazuichi indulged himself, the pair went to Mikan’s cabin, where she took a few blood tests, but nothing else.  
“I’m not sure there’s even an ultrasound machine on these islands! I’m sorry!”  
“Don’t worry about it. Could you use a stethoscope to see if there’s a heartbeat?”  
“I... I don’t know if that’s would work. But I’ll try!”  
Mikan placed the stethoscope on Kazuichi’s stomach, and listened. There was silence for a minute.  
“Oh! I think... maybe...”  
More silence.  
“Yes! I can hear a heartbeat. Hajime, would you like to have a listen?”  
Surprised, Hajime looked at Kazuichi for permission.  
“Obviously! It’s your baby too, dumbass.”  
With some eagerness, Hajime placed the stethoscope in his ears, and Kazuichi watched as his face lit up.  
“Oh my god!”  
And there, in that room, Kazuichi felt for a moment like this was something completely normal. He forgot, for a second, that they were stuck on an island, he forgot two people had already died. Instead, he was transported to a world where he and Hajime and their baby were safe and happy.  
Of course, the illusion lasted only a moment, but it was enough to make Kazuichi want to keep going. It gave him a tiny shred of hope.


	3. guess who just got murdered!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spoilers for second chapter now my dudes.

A few days passed, and Kazuichi was still trying to adjust to things when the body discovery announcement played. He froze up instantly.  
Hajime had gone into his own cabin to grab something quickly, and he wasn’t with Kazuichi, and he might be dead.  
He opened his cabin door, and thankfully was met with a distressed Hajime.  
“Do you know who’s... who’s dead?”  
Hajime shook his head, taking Kazuichi’s hand.  
“Let’s go find some answers.”  
They didn’t speak as they walked, both of their minds whirring with panic.  
And then they entered the changing rooms. Mahiru’s red hair now stained with her blood. Hiyoko was shaking. Fuyuhiko’s first was balled. Some of the girls were in swimsuits, all looking appalled.  
“Oh god.”  
Kazuichi tightened his grip on Hajime’s arm. Things had been so quiet, another murder was unexpected.  
An anime mask lay near the body as an obvious clue.  
“It’s investigation time!” Monokuma popped up, brandishing the Monofiles proudly. “In a certain amount of time, the class trial will begin! Spend it doing whatever you want!”  
The cheer of his voice was more disconcerting than usual, what with Mahiru’s body on the ground.  
Hajime turned to Kazuichi, tugging on his hand.  
“C’mon. Let’s investigate together.”

The trial was going relatively smoothly. At least it had been up until this moment.  
“Hajime could be the culprit!”  
Hajime frowned, as Kazuichi looked affronted.  
“What? That doesn’t make any sense. I wasn’t anywhere near the crime scene.”  
“Kazuichi, were you with Hajime when the announcement played?” Sonia asked.  
“Well... no, not really. But he’d just gone to his cabin to get some pillows.”  
“Did he return with pillows?”  
“No, but that’s probably because he was scared by the announcement. Right Hajime?”  
“Yeah! I dropped everything the second I heard it, and ran to Kazuichi. There’s no way I could’ve run from the crime scene to his cabin in the time.”  
“I dunno, you do have long legs dude.” Akane grunted. “Hey, Kazuichi, how long did it take you to open the door?”  
“Uhh. Maybe two minutes? I was in a state of shock.”  
“Psh! Hajime could run that easily.”  
“Wait! How do we know Kazuichi wasn’t at the crime scene?” Hiyoko shouted.  
“Because I saw him in his cabin! C’mon Hiyoko, keep up.”  
Hiyoko sprouted crocodile tears.  
“See! Hajime’s so mean! I totally bet he killed Mahiru!”  
“That’s not true! What evidence do you have?”  
“There isn’t any. But maybe you did that deliberately? You’re definitely smart enough for that! I can sure find a motive.” Nagito smiled.  
“What?”  
“Hajime! You’ve unexpectedly been forced into a fatherhood position! Of course you want out. So you hatch a plan! Fill Kazuichi with hope for your future, only to then cause his crash into despair as you’re executed for a murder you commit to escape from your unwanted role!”  
“Nagito, that’s bullshit!” Hajime turned to Kazuichi. “It’s not true. I would never, I promise!”  
Kazuichi had a foul taste in his mouth. He knew he shouldn’t trust Nagito. That would be dumb. But something about the Ultimate Luck’s confidence almost convinced him otherwise.  
“Do you have any evidence to prove you didn’t do it?”   
“Do you have any evidence to prove I did?”  
“Just because it’s circumstantial doesn’t make it less valid. Hajime. But of course, you and the other ultimates are so much better than me, so I understand if you see holes in my theory.”  
“Uhh, yeah I do. I’m shit at acting, for one thing. I couldn’t pretend to support Kaz - uh Kazuichi, if I didn’t! Besides, if it was me, how come no one saw me escape? The girls were literally right outside.”  
“That’s true!” Sonia nodded. “And he’s too tall to fit through the vent!”  
The arguement continued for a while, Kazuichi unable to keep track of things as he dwelled in his thoughts.  
What if Hajime really was just pretending? What if Kazuichi had just been a quick fuck, that had accidentally developed into something more, and Hajime wanted to break it off, but couldn’t, otherwise he’d seem like an asshole.  
No. No that couldn’t be right. Hajime liked Kazuichi. Probably. Hopefully.  
Maybe not.  
Fuck, he needed to focus.  
“And that’s why Peko is the culprit!”  
Huh? Oh, he’d missed a lot then. Fuyuhiko was crying for some reason. Peko nodded, resigned to her fate.  
The students voted, and Monokuma started giggling.  
“Ding Ding Ding! Peko Pekoyama has been found guilty! Iiiit’s punishment time! Let’s give it everything we’ve got!”  
They flinched as a chain swept out to clutch at Peko, Fuyuhiko still begging.  
“Please, Peko, I need you!”  
Peko shook her head.  
“It’s alright now young master. It’s okay.”  
And then she was forced into her execution, being controlled by Monokuma to slash at thousands of training dummies, before finally being struck with a blade.  
The students were silent, save for Fuyuhiko’s sobbing.  
Sonia patted his shoulder tentatively, as the Yakuza sagged to his knees.  
No-one spoke for the rest of the evening.

Hajime followed into Kazuichi’s cabin, closing the door behind him.  
“Kaz... About what Nagito said. None of it was true. I promised you I would support you, and I stand by that. Whatever Monokuma throws at us, we’re gonna be okay. Baby included.”  
Kazuichi nodded, holding Hajime close.  
“I love you Kaz.”  
His eyes widened, and he let out a small laugh.  
“I... I love you too. Please don’t get hurt.”  
Hajime smiled sadly.  
“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

The person who did dream about it was Kazuichi. It started nice enough, Hajime stroking the mechanic’s bump - which, in the dream, was rather large. But then Monokuma appeared cackling, and struck Hajime through with a spear. Hajime choked and coughed out blood, leaning onto Kazuichi’s belly, as he sat there, unable to move.  
He woke up screaming. Hajime, who has taken our staying in his bed jolted up, looking around panicked.  
“Hey, hey. You alright? Everything okay? I’m here. It’s okay.”  
Kazuichi clutched at Hajime’s top.  
“You’re okay.”  
“Why wouldn’t I be?”  
“Just a dream... just a dream.”  
“Yeah. I’m alright. We’re both alright.”  
Kazuichi snuggled deep into Hajime before he could get back to sleep.

Fuyuhiko was being weird. Not necessarily a bad thing. He was being oddly nice, until he started talking about how he wasn’t worthy of their forgiveness, and fucking stabbed himself.  
Like, oh, okay. Guess that’s happening now.  
Mikan was wrapping him in bandages, before turning Kazuichi and Hajime.  
“There’s a hospital on the third island. Help me take him there?”  
Both boys nodded, slinging each of Fuyuhiko’s arms over their respective shoulders, following as Mikan led the way.  
The nurse got the Yakuza settled on a bed, despite his protests, before turning to the couple.  
“There’s an ultrasound machine, if you want to try and see your child! I could maybe figure out how far along you are. Unless I can’t, in which case, I’m so sorry for failing you!”  
Hajime glanced at Kazuichi. Something felt a little wrong about everyone acting so normal after the previous week’s trial, but okay.  
Kazuichi nodded, hand trailing down to his stomach. Mikan smiled, and led them down a corridor.  
Gel, then some setting up of machinery, and things were ready to go.  
It had been a while since Kazuichi had showed some skin, which is why Hajime was reeling. There was an actual bump there. Not huge, but still! Soft skin where there used to be a toned stomach.  
It was cute.  
Mikan fiddled around with the settings a bit, apologising for the delay, before showing them their baby.  
Holy fuck.  
That was a baby. It had a head, and what looked like a body, and - wow. An actual baby.  
Hajime looked at Kazuichi, who’s eyes were wide, and lips slightly parted with a silent gasp.  
Soon, a quick heartbeat filled the room, Kazuichi able to hear proof that his child was alive and healthy for the first time.  
They were all quiet for a moment, absorbing the sound.  
“By my estimate, you’re around 13 weeks! That’s the second trimester already.” Mikan smiled shyly. “Congratulations.”  
Kazuichi nodded, dumbstruck.  
He remained silent and dazed for another 10 minutes, before tugging Hajime into a tight hug.  
“Our baby. Our baby Hajime! They’re... Did you see? Did you see them?”  
Hajime laughed quietly.  
“Yeah, I saw. They’re cute. An actual tiny human.” Hajime deftly swept Kazuichi into a bridal carry. “And I saw your cute belly. I can’t wait for you to get bigger.”  
Did Hajime have a fucking pregnancy kink?  
“Ha... why?”  
“Because you’ll be so full! So full up with my baby. And I get to protect you, and anyone who has a problem with it can say it straight to my face, and they can fucking square up.”  
“Hey Haj... That sounds pretty kinky to me.”  
Hajime flushed.  
“Huh? N-no! It’s... that’s!”  
“It’s alright if you do. Very fitting for what’ll be happening the next few months.”  
Hajime went even redder.  
“I’ve never really thought about it. I don’t know. Maybe?”

The answer was quickly found when Kazuichi was stripped naked. Hajime couldn’t take his hands off the growing bump, pressing kisses and whispers of affection onto it.  
“So pretty. You’re so pretty Kaz. You have any idea what you do to me? Jesus.”  
Kazuichi felt very pampered in that moment, once more transported to a world where he and Hajime were safe.  
He was wary though. He knew Monokuma had wanted the pregnancy to cause despair, and it wasn’t exactly working. Sure, things were more high stakes for him now, and it was stressful, but he had Hajime. He knew he would be safe and okay as long as Hajime was there.  
Speaking of...  
“Hey Hajime? Mind leaving my stomach alone for two seconds to come and kiss me?”  
Hinata sat up after planting a final kiss on Kazuichi’s skin, before moving to his lips.  
The mechanic’s toes curled, and has readied himself for some good sex.  
Hajime would take care of him. Hajime was good.


	4. owo what’s this

It was odd. Everything seemed quiet again after the most recent trial. Almost normal. As if they weren’t missing 4 classmates, like they weren’t trapped with no foreseeable way out.  
It was almost relaxing; days spent languishing about, trying to smile and joke.  
It was scary that this was becoming more and more like their ‘home.’  
It was also scary that Monokuma had been quiet the past month. Last time there had been a lull, Kazuichi became off guard. He’d been too optimistic.  
He refused to be surprised again.  
The mechanic closed his eyes as he heard Hajime leave the bathroom - it had essentially become their shared cottage at this point - evening his breathing to pretend to be asleep.  
He did want Hajime to worry. God knows he already had too much on his plate.  
Nagito was rambling about despair and hope more than usual this morning, and it had put all of them on edge.  
Hajime was worried about Kazuichi. He knew that. God knows the brunet would never admit it to him, but the way his grip tightened on Kazuichi’s arm whenever he moved was enough to give it away.  
Honestly, fair.  
If the situations were reversed, Kazuichi wouldn’t be handling it half as well as Hajime was.  
He felt the weight of Hajime’s body slip into bed next to him, two hands quickly finding their way onto the baby bump, before massaging smooth circles onto it with their thumbs.  
When things felt safer, the couple allowed themselves to indulge in imagining what their child would be like. What gender they’d be, what their name was, all of it.  
Neither of them expected to actually have the baby. Monokuma would see soon that this was causing more hope than despair, and take it away.  
So other than when they felt safe, or when it was absolutely necessary, they didn’t discuss it.  
It was a non-verbal agreement between everybody not to talk about the pregnancy generally.  
No questions like ‘how’s the baby?’ or statements like ‘you’re getting so big!’  
None of that.  
They’d only talk about it with the other students if it was very important, or not at all. Nobody was going to mention the tension of Kazuichi’s jumpsuit around his middle. Not even Hiyoko.  
“I know you’re still awake.” Hajime mumbled.  
Kazuichi rolled over to face him.  
“Ya got me.”  
Hajime yawned, pulling them closer together. “You should be asleep... You’ve been more tired lately.”  
“Wonder why.” Kazuichi grunted.  
Hajime has a ghost of a smile on his face, as he cradled the mechanic’s stomach.  
“Do you think that if... Nevermind.”  
Kazuichi propped himself up on his elbow, curious. “What’s up?”  
His boyfriend’s eyes lingered on his bump for a second.  
“Seriously. Don’t worry about it.”  
Kazuichi prodded him.  
“No, you have to tell me now! That’s not fair!”  
There was quiet for a moment.  
“Do you think that... if - when - we get off the island, it’ll be possible for you to, um, undergo this? Again?”  
Ha.   
“That’s such a weird fucking way of phrasing ‘do you think you could get pregnant’.”  
Hajime flushed.  
“But maybe. If it can happen once, why not again, yknow?”  
They were quiet once more, for a second at least.  
“I won’t let Monokuma hurt you.”  
“I know. But don’t put yourself in danger.”  
Hajime nodded, a promise he didn’t know how to keep. He trailed his index finger across the bump.  
“I spoke to Mikan a few days ago. She said it can probably hear us.”  
A pause.  
“Are we going to talk to it?”  
“I don’t know. I really don’t know. I get that we shouldn’t become too attached, but god, it’s hard when the thing’s swimming about inside me.”  
Hajime lowered his head to bump, debating what to do.  
The more instinctual “hnggg baby!” side took over.  
“Hey baby. I’m your daddy. I’m not sure we’ll ever meet, but I love you. Very much. So does your other dad. We’re just in a difficult situation right now, but hopefully we’ll get out of here safe, and we can start looking forward to seeing you. Yeah?”  
Kazuichi tunes out as Hajime babbled away to his stomach. Had the brunet always been alright with the idea of being a father? He seemed like, ridiculously chill about it.  
Maybe he wasn’t at first, but he’d gotten used to it? After all, they’d known for a while now.  
Long enough that Kazuichi reckoned he was going to burst out his clothes soon anyway.  
His jump suit, which had previously been wonderfully slack on him, was now constantly being stretched tight, and it was irritating. Where the fuck was he even supposed to get new clothes?  
The supermarket didn’t sell any, and as far as Kazuichi knew, no one could sew.  
Ugh, he could think about it later. Resting his chin on Hajime’s shoulder, he fell asleep, calmed by his voice.  
Fuck, maybe they really going to be okay.

Except, of fucking course not. A ‘despair virus’ was going round, essentially turning the infected into despair hungry robots.  
And it wouldn’t stop unless a murder happened.  
Jesus.  
Mikan was kept busy trying to figure out ways to heal people, while the uninfected tried to figure out a way to stop killing from happening.  
They’d resorted to tying Ibuki, Fuyuhiko and Nagito to chairs.  
“Sorry about this.” Sonia gave a wry smile to their ‘prisoners’.  
“I’m not!” Hiyoko glared at them. “They’re trying to kill us!”  
Nekomaru grunted his agreement.

Another week. No murder yet, but the despair virus was still rampant.  
Kazuichi didn’t want to die.  
Lately, Hajime had been much more affectionate, cuddling and kissing him whenever possible.  
Hajime didn’t want to die either, and he was doing his damnedest to give Kazuichi as much as he could, in case either of them got hurt. Or worse.  
“Love you.” The brunet mumbled one night.  
“Love you too.” Silence. “We’ll be okay. Only an asshole would kill a pregnant guy or his boyfriend.”  
They both knew this was bullshit.  
But it was bullshit they wanted to believe.  
Hajime ran his hands over Kazuichi’s body, before settling on their usual resting place.  
“Do you think Mikan could’ve got it wrong?”  
“Huh?”  
“How far along you are. It just... aren’t you a bit big for 18 weeks? Not that- not that you’re huge or anything, I think you’re very pretty, but... y’know.”  
Kazuichi placed his own hand on his stomach, not entirely comfortable with how round it was.  
“How do you know what 18 weeks pregnant looks like?”  
“I don’t. It’s just... sort of early days right?”  
“Second trimester though.”  
“Oh. Right.”  
Hajime had a point though.  
They’d had quite a bit of sex after Kazuichi had taken the Monomedicine, and if they worked back, he could technically be 20 weeks, if they’d conceived the first night.  
It’s not like Mikan was proficient in pregnancy knowledge. Like yeah, she knew more than they all did, but could she really work out how far along they were by looking at a scan?  
Uh, maybe actually.  
Quiet hung over them once more, before Hajime interrupted it again.  
“What do we do if Monokuma doesn’t do anything?”  
“Hajime, what the fuck are you on about? He’s literally infected people with a virus that makes them want to kill people.”  
“No. Not that.” Hajime tapped Kazuichi’s belly. “What if he doesn’t do anything about this?”  
“He will though.”  
“Kaz, can you just listen to me, for like, a second? What if he doesn’t do anything? And, we’re just walking along the island one day, and you go into labour. How the fuck is it supposed to get out? What would we even do?”  
Kazuichi mulled it over for a bit.  
“We wouldn’t do anything. Because it’s not going to happen. Let’s be real, if I was to try and give birth here, I’d probably die. And indirectly or not, Monokuma can’t cause our deaths if we haven’t done anything worthy of punishment. So he can’t let that happen.”  
Hajime nodded.  
“I’m glad we have Mikan. Knowing someone medical is around makes things a bit less tense.”  
Hajime looked at Kazuichi for a while, waiting for a response.  
The mechanic was looking at his stomach with a pinched face.  
“Kaz. You look great.”  
Kazuichi flushed.  
“Yeah, I know that. I’m stunning. Just felt it move a bit.”  
Hajime smiled and kissed Kazuichi’s cheek.  
“C’mon. Sleep time. We’ll have to keep trying to find a cure tomorrow, you’ll be tired.”  
Begrudgingly, Kazuichi nodded and wrapped himself around the brunet.

Hajime had definitely jinxed things.  
Not only was the following day filled with not one, but two murders and a trial that resulted in Mikan being outed as thd despair loving killer.  
There goes their medical advisor, and their go two more friends - well, Hiyoko was more of just a bitchy classmate, and Kazuichi didn’t really interact with Ibuki much, but yknow, makes things more dramatic if they're friends.  
Hajime hadn’t taken lightly to Mikan revealing her true self.  
“What if she was lying? What if you’re not healthy, what if you’re in danger right now? Kaz, I’m serious, don’t look at me like that.”  
Kazuichi palmed his stomach.  
“Well, I feel fine. And again, I haven’t broken any rules, so Monokuma can’t be responsible for my death. And considering he’s the person that made this-” he gestured to his curve, "happen, I can’t die from it. It’s fine.”  
“Mm.”  
Kazuichi straddled Hajime.  
“I swear, I’m fine. Alright?”  
Kazuichi leaned in for a kiss, which Hajime granted, before pulling back. Kazuichi flashed a sharktoothed grin, before nibbling on Hajime’s neck.  
“Kaz. People died today.”  
The mechanic pulled away with a grumble.  
“Didn’t stop you the first time.”  
Hajime went red.  
“Okay... That’s true. I still feel bad about it though.”  
Kazuichi wrapped his arms around Hajime’s neck.  
“Maybe I can help you with that.”  
Hajime tilted his head back.  
“Oh yeah? What’re you gonna do?”  
Without warning, Kazuichi dived to Hajime’s crotch.  
“You’ll just have to find out.”


End file.
